This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(e) from U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/191,654, filed Mar. 23, 2000, the contents of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides and polypeptides encoded by the polynucleotides that are specifically expressed in specific tissues, especially in the mammary gland tissue.
Chemokines are small polypeptides which are diverse but highly related. Chemokine genes encode small secretable molecules that promote diverse biological activities. Many chemokines have proinflammatory activities and are involved in many steps in an inflammatory reaction. For example, many chemokines stimulate histamine and leukotriene release, increase adherence of target immune cells to endothelial cells and enhance binding of complement proteins. Other biological activities of chemokines include growth and control of tumor cells and angiogenesis.
Chemokines are divided into four different families including the C-X-C chemokine (xcex1) family and the C-C chemokine (xcex2) family. The C-X-C and C-C chemokines typically contain four cysteine residues and are categorized by the spacing of the first two cysteine residues. In general, the C-X-C chemokines activate neutrophils and fibroblasts while the C-C chemokines act on a more diverse group of target cells. However, some chemokines from one family show characteristics of the other. Because of their diverse array of activities in regulating clinically important biological processes, chemokines are attractive targets for therapeutic intervention. Additionally, chemokines can be used as important diagnostic tools. Patients often do not manifest symptoms at early stages of disease or tumor development, making development of new diagnostic techniques important. Because chemokine gene expression is often regulated, chemokines can be useful tools for early and accurate diagnoses.
The present invention provides a method for regulating an adverse bodily reaction having the steps of providing a therapeutic composition comprising a polypeptide having the sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, and providing said therapeutic composition to the area of adverse reaction. Additionally provided is a method for detecting an adverse bodily reaction, which method has the steps of providing an antibody of a polypeptide comprising the sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 or a fragment thereof; contacting said probe to a sample of body fluid, tissue or tissue extract from a patient under a binding condition to produce a hybridized probe; and quantifying the level of bound polypeptides. The invention also provides polynucleotide probes having nucleic acid molecules of sufficient length to specifically hybridize to a nucleic acid sequence of the present invention. Such probes are suitable for diagnosis and prognosis of adverse bodily reactions, including growth of tumors.
The polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention are suitable as research agents and materials for discovery of treatments and diagnostics to human disease.